Chang Shan Sonata
by SilentNinja
Summary: When a warrior pose himself above the heavens, the sound of destiny chant by the maiden below. Your typical boy meets girl short story. Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji. Oneshot and a bit AU taken place from a mmorpg TS Online world.


Disclaimer: I don't own DW franchise except Koei. There are many 3k based games that I don't own either and TS Online is owned by Chinesegamer.

A/N: This one shot I wrote from school last week inspires from the mmorpg 3kingdoms game TS Online. This is a little AU because it sticks to the TS Online world. It's still DW relate because it's Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. Enjoy the short story!

* * *

The mountainous village in Zhao Yun's home isolate from the great city of Ye. The chivalrous warrior stood atop of Mt. Chang where he can see all of Ji zhou from Julu, Nan Pi, Ye, Zhongshan and Pan river ruled by the very mountain his home possess.

"It's still my ancestral land, no matter what Yuan Shao said; Ji zhou belongs to the people," Zhao Yun thought.

As he observe the entire view, below the village next to him is Zhongshan, the forest region where the beautiful maiden sat next to the tree playing with her flute. Her melodies can be heard far across the forest and echo through the mountains where Zhao Yun can hear it.

"That music, it astonishes me how peaceful the tone feels…" Zhao Yun hurried out of the mountain taking the route through Changshan cave.

The maiden's music is still playing as Zhao Yun race out of the caves and then mount on his white horse, the forest of Zhongshan isn't very far, just a distant ahead.

After making it to the source of the song, he glances at the marvelous individual. What rings such a young maiden in a dangerous place like this? No girl enters the forest alone without any knowledge of its deepest habitants.

The maiden finish her performance with a final tone of sorrow. Something might predict what the last tone means. He is not sure if it means a sign of the heavens or just a teaser.

"Oh," the Maiden turn her attention to the Warrior.

"I heard your music so I came to watch you perform. Forgive my intrusion if it's stalking," Zhao Yun said. He about to be on his way until the young woman's voice stopped him.

"You must be an officer of the imperial court, are you not, my lord?" the Maiden assumed.

"I was…" Zhao Yun corrected with his eyes shut.

"I see…that explains a lot about the corruption," the Maiden said.

"There is so much greed beyond the chaos and people are still suffering without a doubt," Zhao Yun sighed.

"Those possessed by their high status were sought to be responsible for the events that polluted our land. My name is Zhen Ji, but also call me Luo," Zhen Ji bowed to Zhao Yun.

"Why did they call you Zhen Ji?" Zhao Yun curiously asked.

Zhen Ji reveals her features to Zhao Yun as a bright groove reflect her attire. Zhao Yun becomes even more impressed of her appearance.

"She's the golden lady who reflects her beauty at an entire province. She was born as a gift to the heavens. She's….she's so…" Zhao Yun couldn't put a stronger word for her beauty.

"That's such a magnificent horse you have there. So, you're from Gongsun Zan's army, am I correct?" Zhen Ji rubbed the pale skin of his hare. Zhao Yun still amazed by the girl. The rumors of such a beautiful girl in his home were true.

"Nggh," the white horse whined.

"I have heard rumors about Gongsun Zan; but it's hard to believe if these rumors were true," Zhen Ji said.

"What kind of rumors? What happened to Gongsun Zan?" Zhao Yun asked.

"There was a commotion between him and Liu Yu," Zhen Ji confirmed.

"Oh…that…" Zhao Yun frowned as he now faced the conscience of Liu Yu's execution.

"So, you've heard about it," Zhen Ji muttered.

"It's true, if only the envoy didn't arrive so late. I grown suspicious of the envoy just before the execution was ordered," Zhao Yun said.

"It'll be a matter of time till Yuan Shao takes advantage of the incident with such rumors spreading about Gongsun Zan," Zhen Ji said.

"Unfortunately, I left Gongsun Zan to return to my home. Yuan Shao's men are looking for me now that I'm a fugitive," Zhao Yun slowly walked to the other side of the tree staring down the ground.

Zhen Ji realizes the warrior isn't the flashy type seeking fame for himself, but a protagonist of empathy. Seeing him in person made her optimistic.

"My name is Zhao Yun and my lady, Gongsun Zan isn't evil, he's cautious and misunderstood. If I came back before the incident, I would have saved both Liu Yu and Gongsun Zan from confusion. Now, everyone is siding with Yuan Shao not seeing the true in his intentions. I swore to liberate my ancestral land, but that oath failed and now I'm left with the man I inspired," Zhao Yun turned his face half way when he revealed his name.

His name is Zhao Yun and the moment he reveal his name brought up something on Zhen Ji mind about Jie Qiao and a guy who switches sides during that battle she know from her brother. This is getting interesting to Zhen Ji

"Why did they call you Zhao Yun?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Isn't it obvious, my lady? The very mountain I live near it has always been my favorite place to observe the entire region with the clouds motioning above me," Zhao Yun walked back to his horse after he spoke.

Zhen Ji chuckled; their names resemble a lot to where they live. But, there's something else about them seeing each other next to the tree where she played music with her flute. The short conversation must end because it is time for Zhen Ji to return to her village.

"I must go now, Lord Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji said.

"It's a pleasure to hear your melodies, my lady" Zhao Yun mounted on his horse preparing to head back to his village..

"I'm grateful you like it. Shall I play another one when we meet again here by this tree?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Of course, will it be by tomorrow perhaps?" Zhao Yun slowly turned his horse around while looking at Zhen Ji waiting for her answer.

"Tomorrow afternoon then," Zhen Ji answered.

"Very well," Zhao Yun grinned.

The two went their separate paths across the region. Hearing her flute brings him new confident. Someday, their destiny shall intervene. He can only hope.

The End.


End file.
